This invention broadly relates to a new water based lubricant composition for cold impact forming of metal parts, such as spark plug bodies or the like; and, the invention also relates to a new process of cold forming metal parts wherein the lubricant composition can be uniquely removed from the formed metal parts at the end of the metal forming operation. The invention is considered to be broadly applicable to most types of cold forming operations, such as, cold extrusion, cold drawing, cold stamping, swaging, piercing and/or blanking of steel or metal parts.
In the past there have been significant problems, for example in the cold impact extrusion of spark plug bodies, wherein compositions of molybdenum disulfide in water were used as the lubricant coating for the metal bodies prior to the cold forming (i.e., cold impact extrusion) operation. The reasons underlying the problems were at least three-fold. First, the manufacturers have had problems from contamination by molybdenum disulfide dust in the plant work area and such contamination should desirably be eliminated. Second, the molybdenum disulfide lubricant coating was applied in a liquid bath. In this bath there were problems with the molybdenum disulfide pigment settling in the bath, and also, the liquid bath generally had to be maintained at a constant 160.degree. F. temperature which required a great deal of heat energy, and was expensive to maintain. Third, in terms of molybdenum disulfide lubricant removal, the finished and formed metal parts carried a burnished film of molybdenum disulfide which subsequently impeded welding and other operations, which are necessary follow up operations in connection with such metal parts. Therefore, the molybdenum disulfide had to be physically removed, either by etching or grit blasting. The cleaning represented a considerable cost (in time, energy and man power) to the manufacturer. The manufacturers have accordingly desired to eliminate all of the above problem areas.
Accordingly a main object of the present invention is to provide a new water based lubricant composition for cold forming of metal or steel parts.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new water based lubricant composition which is particularly useful for cold impact extrusion of spark plug bodies.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new water based lubricant composition for cold forming of metal parts, and which enables a clean manufacturing operation to be carried out, while at the same time providing a lubricant composition which can be efficiently and economically removed from the parts at the conclusion of the metal forming operation.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a novel process of cold forming metal parts, such as steel spark plug bodies, and other steel or metal parts.
Other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent description and the appended claims.